A Faited Mission?
by Rin456
Summary: Gray has always loved Natsu sense they were little kids, but it seems Natsu is to dense to notice Grays feelings for him. Erza notices this and comes up with a plan. Pairing: Natsu x Gray


Gray looked over his shoulder and back at Natsu. The pink haired boy was laughing away with chicken sticks in both his hands. Lucy was there and it looked like she was trying to scold him for something.  
Gray quickly turned back to his blue berry slushy, and sighed.  
Mirejane walked over, "Is it not working out with Natsu, Gray?"  
Gray jumped, "W-what do you mean!?" he said, leaning down on the counter.  
"That you can't get alone with Natsu," she said while smiling.  
"M-Mire…"  
"I won't tell anyone or try to play match maker for you, just take it at your own pace," she turned around went back to tending the other members.  
Gray didn't trust her smile, but he ignored it for the time being and glanced back at Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray!" yelled Erza from near the bar.  
Both boys walked up to her and she handed each of them a piece of paper.  
"Master wants you two to go on this mission. Apparently , a dark guild have been acting up and he wants you guys to deal with it," Titania crossed her arms and looked down at the two boys.  
"Why do I have to go with Gray!?" Natsu pointed at him, "I could do it by myself without help!" he complained.  
Gray looked startled, no matter how many time he heard that, it still hurt. Why did you have to say it like that? I don't want to go a mission alone with you either. Gray thought as he saw Erza hit Natsu on the head and then yell at him about how it was job for the both of them.  
"Fine…" Natsu grumbled from the floor, "but," he glared at Gray, "I won't team up with you!"  
Gray smirked, trying to act like himself, "I don't need your help either, you can just sit back and watch as I fight them."  
Gray, trying to keep himself from smiling at Natsu's pouting face, looked down at the paper to see what the mission was:  
Dark Guild Kidnapping People!  
Need Wizards to come take them out!  
Reward: 250,000 Jewels, Town: Leago

Leago was a two day journey by train from here. Your going to make me sleep in the same area as him!?  
"When do we leave?" Gray asked Erza.  
"Your train leaves in fifteen minuets. Hurry up! I expect the job done by tomorrow!" she answered.

The Master walked in, a slip of paper crumpled in his hand. He looked around, trying to find someone. "Where are Natsu and Gray?" he asked Mire at the bar.  
"Oh, Master! Welcome back. Natsu and Gray are out on a mission you send them. It was something about defeating a dark guild." Mire said while cleaning a drinking glass.  
"I never sent them on a mission," the Master said, "What town was did the request come from?"  
"Leago."  
"We never got a request from them," he speculated.  
"That's because it's a fake request," said Erza, taking a seat next to the Master. "Natsu's to dense to even see's Gray's feelings him so sending these two on a mission alone. Well, we can hope something good comes out of it." Explained Erza to the shocked Master.  
Mire smiled once again, "Wait tell Juvia gets back and hears about this."

Gray looked over at Natsu, who was lying down seat across from him, looking at sick as ever.  
If only he didn't have motion sickness, Gray thought, we could at least talk on ride there. Then again, what do we have to talk about?  
He turned his head and looked out the window.  
Passing by the train was the river, painted red and orange from the setting sun.  
I wonder fi Natsu van even tell that the request was a fake? It's written in Erza's own handwriting after all.  
He glanced over at his suck friend, Are we even friends? He asked himself, he shock his head, When did I become so negative?  
Luckily enough, the train stopped for the night and the passengers found their way off.  
Gray leaned against a nearby pillar and waited for Natsu to get off. His thoughts still on their friendship.  
Eventually, Natsu did get off and stumbled towards Gray. They made their way out of the station and down the main rode, looking for an inn to stay at for the night.  
"Well, where are we staying tonight?" Natsu asked from behind Gray.  
"At this inn," he pointed to a building called Fire and Ice. Gray glared at the sign at his choice, he just picked a random one.  
They walked in and signed up for a room, Natsu happily took the key from the women at the front desk and rushed off to their room.  
Natsu pushed open the door and flew down on one of the futons laying on the floor.  
"Finally a bed!" he buried his head in the pillow and was soon asleep, exhausted from the train ride here.  
Natsu, don't forget to look at the mission…" Gray looked at his sleeping companion and smiled. What will I ever do with you?  
He took off his pants and walked across the small room to his futon, stopping beside the sleeping the Natsu.  
He looked down at him again, I wonder what his hair feels like…  
Without thinking, Gray leaned down and gently ran his hand through the pink hair. For it being spiky, it was quiet soft.  
"I love you, Natsu," Gray whispered silently to himself.  
Natsu rolled over and Gray froze. Natsu's green eyes were staring up at his dark blue ones.  
Natsu took grays hand out of his hard and held it, "I love you, too," he said, pulling Gray into him and holding him tightly.  
Gray let out a deep breath and let Natsu wrap his strong, warm arms around him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: First time writing a FT FanFic, hope you enjoyed it!  
~Rin**


End file.
